


Blind //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [8]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, F/F, kinda soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: soulmate au! человек слепой, пока не встретит родственную душу
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Blind //chaennie//

чеён мажет маслянными красками по холсту — яркими, смешивая цвета хаотичными разводами — рисует цветы — ей так кажется — джису говорит, что красиво, а у чеён нет оснований ей не верить.

джису помогает чеён отмыть руки дочиста — мягко трет своими под потоками теплой воды и негромко рассказывает что-то прямо в ухо — что завтра она поедет за щенком в приют и к чеён его обязательно приведет — ей понравится; что у лисы новый танцевальный номер и чеён просто обязана послушать эту композицию — для лисы важно; и еще много чего — пока последняя точка безымянного цвета не сползет с нежных белоснежных рук.

чеён обнимает джису, чувствуя под подушечками пальцами грубую вязку свитера — «красный» — говорит джису — чеён снова равняет «красный» с «теплый» и укладывает голову на чужое плечо, мурлыча какую-то мелодию — джису подхватывает и улыбается широко — чеён не видит, но к ритму сердца прислушивается и улыбается тоже.

джису — глаза (мир) чеён уже сотни картин и пять красных свитеров — с тех пор, как встретила лису. джису для чеён мир описывает в подробностях, в деталях, в красках — чеён её голос любит и слушает всегда внимательно — в голове рисует все — джису, себя, вид из окна, каждое выхваченное из рассказа ким слово — а потом на холсты маслом выплескивает, потому что поделиться хочется, а по-другому никак.

джису тащит чеён на прогулку — кутает обоих в шарфы и шапки и берет фотоаппарат — чтобы чеён потом — в следующей вечности — посмотреть могла.

«красный — он, правда, теплый. но желтый теплее — как солнце. чеён, ты же любишь солнце? тогда ты обязательно полюбишь желтый. а оранжевый — он получится, если смешать красный с желтым. два вида тепла и получишь третий. вокруг сейчас все в этих цветах, только холодно почему-то. я сфотографирую для тебя. ты обязательно узнаешь, как это — веришь?» — джису говорит, говорит, но чеён перебивать и не думает — кивает только и улыбается — не верить джису не получается.

у чеён в голове взрывы из красного, желтого и оранжевого — или ей так кажется. чеён навстречу одинокая девушка в наушниках, глазами закрытыми в цветной — не для неё — ковер. у чеён первое за долгое время падение — джису фотографирует все вокруг и предотвратить не успевает — подбегает только и поднимает быстро — чеён от боли жмурится и коленки потирает. глаза открывает — а перед глазами буйство красок — чеён захлебывается в палитре. чеён упасть готова снова, но на этот раз джису поймать её успевает — чеён глазами в небо — «голубой» — джису молчит непонятливо-неверяще и по сторонам оглядывается.

чеён бросает джису «жди меня здесь» и со всех ног бежит сквозь красно-желто-оранжевый тоннель деревьев — догоняет наконец и рукой по плечу — осторожно, с опаской. девушка наушники из уха вынимает и открывает-поднимает глаза — зрачки расширяются, и она прямо в руки чеён падает.

— чеён.  
— дженни.

голоса дрожат, а глаза по лицу напротив бегают — изучают, запоминают, ловят — с жаждой, будто впереди снова пустота — образ терять не хочется.

— ты красивая.

дженни наконец обретает равновесие, и они смотрят друг на друга — разговор не клеится, но сейчас взглядами ценнее, чем словами — пока не приходит джису и не тащит их домой. она оставляет чеён с дженни, дженни с чеён, а их с чаем и уходит встречать лису — вечером они вместе расскажут им всё, что те ни попросят — а пока джису не хочет чувствовать себя третьей лишней в знакомстве — обнимает чеён на прощание — чеён шепчет «красный» и джису смеется, кивая.

дверь за ней захлопывается и чеён с дженни валятся прямо на пол, глядя в белый потолок — от красок кружится голова и болят глаза — «но мы обязательно привыкнем».

— хочешь, я покажу тебе свои картины?

чай уже давно остыл, а они всё угадывают цвета сотен масляных мазков.


End file.
